Entitlement
Entitlement is a term used to describe the exclusive orders of changelings, which are one part noble title and one part mystical brotherhood. Overview :The noble orders are a fundamental part of changeling society. These orders are referred to as "Entitlements," and those who have gained a title are known as "entitled." An Entitlement may be given to changelings, being a member of an organization. Each has their own history and Entitlements. There is usually a cost associated with becoming a member, either "in game" or a mechanical cost of glamour and wyrd. *Advantages Upon swearing an oath, and therefore joining that order, the changeling gains the benefits of that order. The changeling also gains some changes to their mien, although it is only minor. *Disadvantages When making dealings with the true fae, a changeling with a title will most probably be noticed before one without. This makes it difficult to avoid the fae. The Entitlements Here is a comprehensive list of known Entitlements. The Adjudicators Of The Wheel Firm believers of fairness and justice, these Judges strive to bring balance to the world, one case at a time.Swords at Dawn, p. 142 Ancient And Accepted Order Of Bridgemasons Expert creators, these Master Builders can construct houses, statues, and castles without the need of tools or workers.Lords of Summer, p. 109 The Anti-Gentrification League Little more than a mob, this entitlement seeks to stymie efforts of the Fairest, whom they view as the agents of the Gentry.Victorian Lost, p.26-27 The Barony Of The Lesser Ones Defenders and negotiatiors, these Barons and Baronesses deal with the hobgoblins and hedge beasts, peacefully if possible, violently if necessary.Changeling: the Lost, p. 133 Bishopric Of Blackbirds Both good and bad omens, these Bishops strive to help others, though at a cost, and to restore Clarity to their freehold.Changeling: the Lost, p. 290 Bodhisattvas Of The Broken Cage Spring Court non-conformists, these Agents of Change encourage others to escape the prison of restraint, to become something more.Lords of Summer, p. 43 The Bronze Beylik Kingmakers and couselors, these Bey select and groom the rulers of the Court.Winter Masques, p. 146 The Charmed Circle True leaders, these Kings and Queens demonstrate excellence through exceptional decisions and extraordinary actions.Equinox Road, p. 40 College Of Worms Students of fate, these Diviners seek out the threads of destiny to form a picture of the future.Changeling: the Lost, p. 293 Court Of The Solstice Embracing the in-between, these Courtiers embody and protect the transitions between the seasons.Lords of Summer, p. 117 Duchy Of The Icebound Heart Potent manipulators, these Dukes and Duchesses refuse to let love and grief rule their life, choosing to control others' emotions instead.Changeling: the Lost, p. 297 The Duchy Of Truth And Loss Fetch hunters, these Dukes and Duchesses seek out and destroy the fae-created imposters.Lords of Summer, p. 121 The Eternal Echoes Living memories, these Lords and Ladies work to ensure that the Lost are never forgotten.Lords of Summer, p. 125 The Family Of Silent Nights Defenders of our dreams, these Brothers and Sisters fight against invasions into the minds of those they watch over.Dancers in the Dusk, p. 145 The Guild Of Goldspinners Offerers of opportunity, these Rumpelstiltzkins can provide wealth, for a price.Lords of Summer, p. 130 Guild Of The Sacred Journey Messengers and couriers, these Sacred Couriers will ensure that any accepted delivery arrives at its destination.Lords of Summer, p. 134 The Hedge Wardens Tamers of the Hedge, these Wardens follow their Lord or Lady in their destruction of all that is dangerous near their freehold.Dancers in the Dusk, p. 149 The Honorable Order of the Third Hour (THOTH) Scientists and inventors in the vein of da Vinci, the Thothites seek to advance both knowledge and its practical application.Victorian Lost, p.35 The Hound Tribunal Meters of justice, these Hounds serve justice against those who have wronged the Summer Court.Lords of Summer, p. 63 The Knighthood Of The Dragonslayer Interrogators and spies, these Cavaliers defend the greater good by exposing hidden wickedness.Winter Masques, p. 149 Knighthood Of Utmost Silence Experts at subterfuge, these Silent Knights help changelings to disappear without a trace, into a new life.Lords of Summer, p. 102 Knights Of The Knowledge Of The Tongue Exotic gourmands, these Knights de Cuisine wage battle in the kitchen, striving for victory of the palate.Lords of Summer, p. 138 Knights Of The Widow’s Walk Faceless and nameless, these Sirs and Ladies are the epitome of spies, taking new names and new faces as necessary.Equinox Road, p. 44 Legacy Of The Black Apple Beggars and diplomats, these Legates negotiate with the Gentry, however dangerous that might be.Lords of Summer, p. 142 The Legion Of The Iron Wall Monitors and defenders of freeholds everywhere, these Legionnaires will stand against their enemies, even at the cost of their own lives.Swords at Dawn, p. 146 The Lord Sages Of The Unknown Reaches Scholars and spies, these Lords and Ladies seek to discover the truths of the other supernatural denizens of the World of Darkness.Lords of Summer, p. 147 The Lost Pantheon Self-proclaimed modern gods, these Ancients embody both the gods of old as well as more modern concepts.Lords of Summer, p. 151 Magi Of The Gilded Thorn Explorers of the Hedge, these Magi seek to discover its secrets and take its power as their own.Lords of Summer, p. 82 Magistrates Of The Wax Mask Supposed servants, these Magistrates ensure the festivals and events of a freehold are properly enacted.Changeling: the Lost, p. 300 Margravate Of The Brim Defenders of the border barches, these Margraves and Margravines protect the freehold while detesting the Courts that rule it.Changeling: the Lost, p. 303 The Office Of Vizieral Counsel Eternal advisors, these Viziers act as sorceror-advisors to their kings and queens, devoting their magic to their rulers.Equinox Road, p. 52 The Order Of The Hallowed Garden Reformers and renewers, these Gardeners strive to create "gardens" where positive ideals can grow while dangerous ones are pruned.Swords at Dawn, p. 150 The Order Of The Oneirophysics Miraculous physicians, these Dreamhealers can heal even fatal injuries through the art of dream-wielding.Lords of Summer, p. 155 The Parliament Of Victors Victors through and through, these Noble Champions will succeed at whatever it takes to get what they deserve.Equinox Road, p. 48 The Phantom Tong Underworld criminals, these Dai Lo foster confusion and chaos to keep the Courtly rulers honest.Winter Masques, p. 143 The Pilgrims Of The Endless Road Strivers toward personal improvement, these Brothers and Sisters better themselves, often foresaking connections to others in the process.Swords at Dawn, p. 154 Sacred Band Of The Golden Standard Warrior poets and glory-hounds, these Gilded Aspirants valiantly protect the freehold, to achieve fame and praise.Changeling: the Lost, p. 306 Satrapy Of Pearls Pursuers of happiness, these Satraps embrace the arts of buying, bartering, and selling to possess or offer whatever they desire.Changeling: the Lost, p. 310 The Scarecrow Ministry Wielders of fear, these Ministers teach that there are reasons to be afraid by becoming the monsters and urban legends that others fear.Changeling: the Lost, p. 313 The Squires Of The Broken Bough Having lost everything, these Squires fight and die so that others do not have to share in their loss.Dancers in the Dusk, p. 153 The Tolltaker Knighthood Justified mercenaries, these Knights will accept a bounty provided the cause is just.Changeling: the Lost, p. 317 The Twilight Gleaners Guiders of fate, these Soothsayers share their foreknowledge to keep changelings on the right path.Dancers in the Dusk, p. 156 References Category:Changeling: The Lost glossary Category:Entitlement (CTL)